Dreams
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Blair Waldorf didn't want to go the van der Bass-Humphreys for dinner.  She wanted to drive to a Gossip Girl-less state and check-in to a hotel with Dan, she wanted him. Blair/Dan One-shot  Some M thoughts though, not explicit


**Dreams **

**Summary: Blair Waldorf didn't want to go the van der Bass-Humphreys for dinner. She wanted to drive to a Gossip Girl-less state and check-in to a hotel with Dan, she wanted him. Blair/Dan**

**Pairing: Dair as the kids are calling it ;)**

**Rating T for Teen (Some slightly M-rated thoughts on B's part though)**

**Musical Inspiration: No Hands by Waka Flocka**

**OOOO**

Just one kiss had turned into something Blair had never imagined she'd be doing with Humphrey. Less than one week later, Lonely Boy was on top of her, thoroughly exploring the depths of her mouth with his own. She was enjoying it, especially when she didn't have to listen for Dorota or Serena's footsteps.

They still hadn't told S. Knowing that Serena would likely throw up the many times they had spoken badly of the other or she would accept it happily and then pout when she was feeling lonely.

She was just beginning to let loose and forget her responsibilities and public image when he pulled back. He sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I think we should wait before going further." He said, trying to sound serious though his current state of shirtlessness and messy hair made it nearly impossible.

She groaned, "We've waited four years, now come back down here."

He laughed, "No, seriously, Blair, we should wait. We haven't even told anyone about us yet."

"Dorota suspects it, that's good enough." She reached for him, not wanting to think about the fact she wanted Dan Humphrey naked now.

Dan slapped her hand away, "Come on, lets get some coffee or something." He scooted off the bed, grabbing his shirt along the way.

She grumbled something along the lines of "Damn you." and threw herself back against the pillows with a scowl.

"You go get coffee, I should be meeting Serena." She made no attempt to move.

He stilled at Serena's name.

He turned to look at her, "I think we should have a coming-out dinner."

"What?" Blair asked, her eyebrows shooting up, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'll gather the clan and you'll come and we'll tell them after dessert." He smiled, "It's about time."

"I'm an after-dessert type of mention?" She asked, "That might be reason enough not to-"

"Only because we wouldn't get to even finish the meal if we started with that news." He cut her off.

She nodded, "I see your point."

OOOO

As she rode the elevator to the van der Bass-Humphrey penthouse, Blair contemplated how exactly she could escape. How she could avoid telling Chuck and Serena that she was kinda sorta seeing Daniel Humphrey. She would to tell someone eventually...

"_I love being with you, Blair." Dan was looking presentable in swimming trunks and Ray-bans. _

_She smiled and sat down her bright red daiquiri. He rolled beside her, untying her bikini bottoms and taking her there on the beach of their own private island._

BING! The elevator reached their floor and snapped her out of her daydream and back to the reality that had less beach sex and daiquiris.

She tried to hide the fear she was feeling. Chuck either wouldn't care or would get pissy. It was none of his business, he had fallen for the Thorpe girl and that harlot from France, Blair was allowed to have Humphrey.

"Blair! You made it!" Lily Humphrey smiled, greeting her as though she wasn't facing jail time. Lily was always good at acting composed in bad situations.

"Hello, Miss Waldorf." Rufus nodded his head, smiling, somehow nice to her even after everything she done to his daughter and all of the very sexual things she planned on doing to his son.

She blinked the thoughts away and returned their greeting, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey." She held out the cheesecake that Dorota had made for the dinner to Lily.

Dan grinned, "Blair." As she walked towards the table.

"Humphrey." She replied, forcing a forced-looking smile on her face, she had to keep up airs until dessert.

"Blair." Chuck stood up, pulling out her chair.

"Thanks." Blair gave Chuck a genuine smile as she sat and he pushed the chair back in.

Dan's jaw clinched and Blair smirked.

OOOO

"_Dan!" Blair groaned out as his hands continued their tortuous decent to her waist. He laughed, the sound vibrating against her throat where she was sure he was branding her. _

_His hands found the delicate lace of her panties. _

"Blair?" Lily was staring at her as were the rest of the van der Bass-Humphreys.

"Huh?" She responded dropping the fork she didn't realize she was holding.

"What classes are you taking this semester?" Lily asked, her eyebrows lacing together in question.

She stuttered out her course schedule and looked down at her plate that seemed to have magically transformed from salad to chicken parm.

"Mom, I need to go." Serena stood up, throwing her napkin on the table.

Lily looked confused, "What? Where?"

"Some study group." Serena rolled her eyes, "I'll text you, B."

Blair nodded, pissed on the inside that Serena was leaving before the news. She'd find out via Gossip Girl and be grouchy that they didn't tell her in person. She would just have to deal, she left.

OOOO

Blair slowly eat her already tiny piece of cheesecake. Her feet getting colder as the dinner began to come to a close. Her stomach tightening up as she took the last bite. Dan had finished minutes before and was waiting patiently.

He sent her a grin as she sat down her fork, "Dad, Lily, Eric, and...Chuck, I have an announcement."

Lily and Rufus turned to their son with a look of mixed surprise and anticipation.

"Blair and I are dating."

"WHAT?" Chuck's silverware slammed as it fell from his hand.

"That's great!" Lily grinned, grabbing Blair's hand.

Chuck's face contorted, "You're messing with me, right?"

Blair shook her head, "No, we're not."

"How...how the hell did this happen?" Chuck asked.

"I'm confused on how this happened as well." Eric chimed in, Rufus nodded with them.

"Winter break." Dan answered, "We went to a movie, and that movie turned into several, and I'm not really sure after that, it went quickly."

"It was whirlwind, as they say." Blair added.

Chuck stood, throwing a look to Blair that she hadn't seen in years. He walked away, not saying anything or pushing in his chair.

"Charles?" Lily called after him.

He didn't stop and they heard the elevator button and the door open and close.

"Well, I'm happy for you both." Rufus said, despite his look of utter shock.

"I think it's cool." Eric grinned, "Lonely Boy and Queen B...no one saw that coming."

_Not even Lonely Boy or Queen B._

"You're telling me." Blair replied.

OOOO

"I'm sorry that Chuck's mad at us." Dan said, following her into the cab.

She gave the driver the address to the loft before turning to Dan, "I don't care, surprisingly. He'll get over it."

"But, I know you care about what he thinks."

"He didn't care about my feelings when he was with Raina, so why should I care about he's displeasure at my happiness."

"Happiness? I make you happy, Waldorf?" Dan's eyebrow shot up and he was smirking.

She slapped his arm and his hand found it's way to her knee.

OOOO

"_Blair." Dan's voice was barely coherent as Blair straddled his hips. She moved on him at a slow speed just like the one he generally tortured her with. _

_She laughed and ground her hips down on his. He jerked beneath her, her laugher short before she fell on top of him in the same round of pleasure._

"Blair? Are you okay?" His sleep-covered voice slithered in her ear. She opened eyes. Cuddled into his side on the couch, Blair was covered in a thin layer of sweat making her clothes and his slightly sticky.

"Yeah." She croaked out, that was the most vivid dream she had had.

"Good." He mumured kissing her exposed neck, "Now that we're official and all..."

She smiled, about damn time.

OOOO

**AN: My first GG fic in forever. My first Dan/Blair ever, I used to do strictly C/B or C/S, but I was like I'm going to try this.**

**Feedback is love. **


End file.
